


The Healing

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is hurt; Aragorn takes action. A little piece of silliness :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healing

Boromir lies winded on the ground. "Aragorn, please - do not fuss; it is but a flesh wound."

Aragorn carefully opens Boromir's tunic and breeches, placing warm gentle hands on his belly.

"No, Boromir - I fear it is much worse."

Boromir groans. "Nonsense. I have suffered worse injuries parrying the wooden sword of my baby brother." He closes his eyes, his head swimming.

Aragorn looks down. "I believe this may be your spleen that I hold in my hand."

"And they call you a healer," Boromir mutters, breathing rapidly. "With respect, Aragorn, you would not know your spleen from your elbow. I _know_ what it is that you hold in your hand."

"I was assessing the extent of the swelling," Aragorn whispers, his breath warm on Boromir's belly.

"Is there much damage?" Boromir's voice is suddenly soft, his hand grasping at Aragorn's shoulder.

"No. I can heal this swelling with my tongue and my lips; would you like me to do that?"

Boromir nods, moaning softly. As he surrenders to the ranger's healing mouth he idly reminds himself to ask Aragorn to look at the wound he'd actually suffered when he'd walked into that tree.

\-- [END] --


End file.
